This cross-sectional epidemiologic study will explore the association between long-term sunlight exposure and the development of senile eye changes. It will specifically aim to assess the amount of cumulative exposure to mid-ultraviolet radiation (UVB 280-320 nm) by a variety of measures and correlate it to the development of senile cataract and lens opacities and senile macular degeneration. Our field survey will be conducted on Maryland's Eastern Shore, where we will measure the prevalence of these ocular changes in a sample of 1,000 watermen who earn their livelihood by working on Chesapeake Bay. They will be identified from records with the assistance of the Maryland Watermen's Association. Participating watermen will be interviewed to assess their history of exposure to sunlight and to other potential risk factors. Each subject will have an ophthalmological examination to quantify the lens changes and a dermatological examination to assess the degree of actinic elastosis, a dermatological change related to cumulative UV exposure. Photographs of the retina will be taken and graded to assess retinal changes. A sample of watermen will be selected to wear miniaturized UV dosimeters to determine the proportion of ambient UV radiation that reaches the eye in different occupational subgroups. Using this information and the exposure history, we will calculate each individual's cumulative exposure index to UV. Using this index, we will evaluate the dose-response relationship between cumulative UV exposure and the prevalence and severity of cataract and senile macular degeneration. A case-control analysis of UV exposure and other risk factors will also be conducted.